The sun goes down
by PazOrtiz
Summary: "Klaus told them to let Elena live a normal human life. they didn't obeyed. Now Damon will pay. A different kind of surgery, a sick man. Everything will change." DXE this might get Dark... or disgusting. Rated M mainly for language.


**Hello! so, i had this idea... i must warn you, it may be dark later or disgusting... but give it a shot! I was watching "the human centipede" last week and i got this idea... its not the same operation that doctor heiter did but ... ljawbgkñw omg, please READ and leave some feedback :D i speak spanish, so any grammar issues or anything let me know ;) I LOVE YOU :D xx**

* * *

"_I'm Dr Josef Heiter, retired, but still very well known as the leading surgeon in separating Siamese twins. Six months ago, I designed a never seen operation, not separating any more but creating. I transformed my three Rottweilers into a beautiful three-hound construction. Good news, your tissues match. So, I'll explain this spectacular operation only once."_

-. Dr. Heiter "The human Centipede"

* * *

I was fucking furious.

Today had been far the worst day of my life. I knew this would come, but not this soon. I also knew it would hurt, but not like this.

I was at the Grill, nothing different really, just a normal day, as always. And then I fucking saw Elena with Stefan smiling and cuddling each other as the couple they used to be. Not kissing but cuddling. And it was like someone had just punched me in the face or slapped me with vervain. It hurt so fucking much. In that moment, all the air in my lungs was sucked away. I felt when my heart cracked and broke. They fucking knew I was there. I couldn't bear to watch or hear so I just left.

Now I am in the boarding house drowning my sorrows as usual. But it doesn't work. I was mad at Stefan because he knew I was there. I was mad at Elena because she finally forgave him. I was mad at myself for letting _this_ be so quick.

I was sitting at the edge of my bed. Holding a bottle of bourbon with one of my hands and a tumbler with the other. I didn't need a tumbler really so I just dropped it and watched how it broke into million pieces when it crashed down the floor.

And after that I took a long gulp from the bottle. Appreciating how it burned my throat as it went down.

I needed time to think.

Think about every fucking thing. I will miss hang out with Elena. Or the night visits to her room. I will miss the things we used to do when Stefan was gone.

But I know is better like this. She will be happier than in the summer because she will be with him. And I could do anything for her to be happy. Even sacrifice my own happiness.

I let myself fall backwards and closed my eyes.

* * *

It has been a week maybe since I left the boarding house. I haven't seen her either. I didn't want to.

I haven't done much. I had almost slept all the time or drink when I was awake. I was getting use to the feeling of them together. To the pain, the loss, the hole where my cold heart used to be.

I missed her. I really did. But I didn't had the balls to talk to her neither to see her. I was a fucking coward.

Stefan hadn't been in the boarding house. So I assume he is with Elena. I preferred to not imagine anything. It could be too painful.

It was around midnight and I was lying shirtless in my bed, as I have done all the fucking week, when I heard footsteps in the hall. They where coming close. I didn't want to know who was. They got closer and I heard the doorknob of my room.

Then, certain brown eyes peered through the door. It was Elena.

I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Hey" she said with a shy voice.

"What are you doing here?" I replied coldly.

She didn't answer immediately. The tension in the air was so thick I could cut it with a knife.

"I just wanted to know how were you… you know it's not normal from you to not show up or get out from your room to annoy me with a smirk or a snarky coment." From the tone of her voice I could say she was hurt.

I sat up tossing the pillow somewhere.

"What if I didn't want to be seen?" Now I was focused on Elena who seemed to be more than hurt. She was almost crying.

But I could also see the confusion in her eyes as she saw the pain in mines.

"What's wrong Damon?" I could tell she was concerned, but I didn't care. She took a few steps closer to me and I backed up immediately.

"Geez, Damon I'm trying to help you!" she yelled at me with a shaky voice.

"I don't need your help. Why don't you get back to your boyfriend?"

I was pissed off. Again. But then in a twisted way in her eyes some sort of understanding set in.

"You think Stefan and I are back together?"

"I don't think it, Elena. I had seen you!"

Now the tears were streaming freely down her face. Wait. Why she wasn't happy like I thought she would be?

If I weren't this hurt I would have comforted with soothing words but that was not the case.

"Damon, we are not back together! Everything is wrong!" this conversation was breaking me. I needed to get out, or a drink.

Instead of that I held my head looking down.

"Why are you here, Elena?" I snarled at her.

I wasn't looking at her but I felt how she started walking towards me and then she took a seat next to me. She put her hand on my back and I trembled at the contact with her skin. I slowly turned my face to se her. She had tears in her cheeks and puffy eyes.

"I need the friend that I used to have when Stefan was gone, Damon" her voice was barely a whisper.

I won't let her come closer. I won't let her come loser. I won't fucking let her come closer.

"Can I stay the night here?" she asked me.

I got up and went directly to my closet to grab a bottle of bourbon.

"Of course you can. Make yourself comfortable at any guest room" I said as I found the bottle that I have being searching.

"I meant here, with you."

What the fuck?

The bottle accidentally slipped my hands as I heard her. It was a complete mindfuck. Why on earth she would want to stay the night with the brother of her boyfriend?

"Why?" I replied out loud.

"I had missed you Damon, I really need you." I turned slowly to face her. She was looking at the floor with a sad grimace on her face.

"Of course…" I said absently.

She climbed on the messy bed and made herself comfortable between my white sheets.

She looked so adorable there. Although this was nothing sexual as I had imagined it would be when it finally happened, it wasn't awkward.

I lay down beside her and she took my hand and put it across her waist.

She was so warm.

It was like a dream. No one could tell this was actually happening. After a few minutes Elena's breathing slowed down.

"Thank you. For being always there for me." She muttered before falling asleep.

I was enjoying the moment. I didn't want to sleep. I was afraid that when I wake up this would have been a dream. But I was emotionally tired. So I gave up.

After hours of listening to her breathing I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I wake up.

But I wasn't in my room anymore. There was that annoying hospital smell everywhere and I couldn't find the strength to move my arms or open my eyes. I lay there like an hour. I couldn't hear anything.

After a lot of struggling to open my eyes I finally did. But a desperate and concerned feeling washed over me. What the hell I was doing on a fucking hospital room?

Last night I remember going to sleep with… Elena! Oh my fucking god, where was she?

I tried so hard to stand up but it was difficult… so difficult…

I was connected to some strange machines intravenous. What the fuck was going on?

Everything in this room was white and there was an iron table near my bed. It had different types of tools. Surgical tools I could tell.

Suddenly I heard someone twisting the doorknob.

A big guy dressed in doctor clothes entered the room. He had black eyes and a large moustache. He didn't seem to be young but he wasn't old either. His face was emotionless but I couldn't deny the way his eyes were focused on me with a disgusting excitement.

I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't come out.

"Good evening mister Salvatore. I'm sorry for the discomfort. I am Dr. Gustavo Porthier, I am a well know surgeon between vampires. Klaus called me to modify some functions of your body. I had practiced on you a very rare operation. Soon, when Klaus let me tell you, you will be informed on the details. Now you will just have to wait. We will bring you some blood later and miss Gilbert will wait with you until that." His voice was deep and hoarse with a slight German accent. I was confused. I would have known Klaus was after this. At least I knew Elena would be safe.

But I didn't know about me.

* * *

**How it was? please let me know in a review :D! **


End file.
